


Which Trick, Which Treat

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Gen, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-07
Updated: 2007-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-10 22:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/791124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Queen of Fables pulls the Fab Five into a warped Oz</p>
            </blockquote>





	Which Trick, Which Treat

**Author's Note:**

> I originally was writing this for a ficfest at Halloween, Then another LJ writer used a similar concept, and rather than be seen as infringing her ideas, I chose to not continue this.

Donna was kind of thankful she was the one in the blue-checked gingham dress and pigtails. The iconic shoes on her feet were a pretty good giveaway to her role, but something about her dog made her suspect this was a seriously warped way to spend Halloween. After all, she did not remember Toto running around at superspeed in either the book or the movie.

"Wally?" That query got her several quick yips and growls. "It's not my fault, Fleetfeet. We just have to see what psychopath is doing this and unravel it." That at least got him to bark once, stridently, making her smile as they set off, leaving the protective house into the madness beyond.

"You don't really expect to win, Princess?" The cloying voice came from the womanly figure in the bubble above her, a warped version of Glinda the Good. Donna attempted to fly, to reach her and maybe get to the bottom of this, but apparently she was grounded. "No no no…must follow the rules."

//Why is Wally at speed then?// "What's your ploy, witch?" Donna demanded.

The faux-Glinda laughed mockingly. "Oh come now, Princess…surely you know the story…you have to get home! Maybe, just maybe, you'll make it in time to save your city."

Wally started barking shrilly at that, growling and running and jumping, before he started running in circles to try and get off the ground. The bubble popped with the witch's laughter, and Wally wound up falling as his efforts to make a cyclone failed.

"Come on, Fleetfeet. Let's find the yellow brick road…"

`~`~`~`~`

They didn't get very far before Wally started growling and barking viciously at a figure out in the cornfield. 

"Shush, Fleetfeet…it's just the Scarecrow. You have to know this story…"

Wally trotted forward at speed, then rushed back, his barking and yips far more agitated. It was annoying, but Donna followed him out into the cornfield, to see that, yes, it was the Scarecrow hanging on the pole.

A Scarecrow with a vaguely bluish face from growing asphyxiation.

"Di…Nightwing!" She quickly moved to support him, pushing him up to relieve the pull of gravity on his body, and found she could push him up very easy. //No flight, but my strength…like Wally's speed?// Knowing she had her strength made it easy to just snap the support pole, easing it down to the ground so she could get Nightwing off of it. She loosened the shirt to find straw stuffed around his own chest, to make him look authentic. She was relieved to find he was breathing, as she stroked his hair and cheek. "Come on, 'Wing. Come back to me."

His blue eyes slowly opened to stare up at her, before he became very aware of the discomfort of a lot of straw stuffed all around him inside bulky, loose clothing.

"Dreaming?" he asked her, only to have a little dog come and pant in his face. "Ugh, Wally!"

Donna laughed then. "Sad when even as a dog, you can recognize his breath."

"No one else in the Tower puts anchovies on his pizza." Dick struggled up, and tried pulling the straw out. By the time he actually got to his feet, it was back. That led to some interesting curses, before he looked down at Donna. //Weird. She's smaller than me?//

"Don't get used to it, straw for brains," she told him, with a smile to match the teasing insult. "We'll get to the bottom of this, and I'll meet you eye to eye again."

"Yeah yeah…"

`~`~`~`~`

Moving right along, Donna and her friends found themselves in the Great Forest, where the trees met overhead, blocking out the faint light. Thought Donna wanted to press on, despite the darkness, she found, upon reaching the little cottage, that she was very tired, barely able to keep her eyes open.

"I really don't like this," she told Dick, who nodded, and settled with her inside the cottage. 

"Apparently, we're bound by the rules of the story, and have to follow its plot."

"But where is the sense in that? What is this witch planning?"

Toto…Wally, she corrected herself, barked and barked, but eventually curled up and slept, unable to make himself understood. Dick, true to his part in the story, kept watch closely through the night.

`~`~`~`~`

The morning brought a search for water, while they kept their ears out for the Tin Man. Dick was actually the first to hear the groan, and he tracked it easily into the woods.

"Oh god, DONNA!!!!" he screamed, as he found this Tin Man trapped beneath the tree he had been chopping when he rusted over. It was impossible to tell for certain, until Dick got around the tree, struggling to lift it, who they had found, but his efforts redoubled when he did see.

Roy Harper, lover of them both, was trapped and apparently not breathing. As soon as Donna reached them, she got the tree off, and knelt beside him, in tandem with Dick, to resuscitate him.

"He's got no heartbeat," Dick said, panicky.

Donna forced a breath into their love, and felt his breathing start with a choking cough. She couldn't hear a beat either, in that tin armor around him…and that made her sit back, shaking her head. "Of course! He's the Tin Man, Dick…no heart."

"…got…plen'y o' heart…" Roy managed to make himself heard with great effort, his jaw not wanting to work the armor around his body into moving. Helpfully, Toto //…the hell// brought the oil can.

"Feather head…I'm really hating kiddy stories right now," Dick said ominously.

`~`~`~`~`


End file.
